the_melody_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Falcon Jay
Trevor Alexander Johnson '''(Aka '''Falcon Jay) is Melody and Tempo's rap partner from the Melody Street franchise, He's a hybrid of Falcon and Jay species Personality Falcon Jay is a half falcon, half jay based on any male rappers from the 90s, 2000s, and 2010s, He changes his hairstyle and shirt like Lil Pump, XXXTENTACION, Lil Peep, and Lil Uzi Vert, He has an attitude, but he's cool with his friends. He also likes graffiti art and Shonen Anime. Appearence * Feathers: Blue, Black, and White * Clothing: Shirts of his choice, Dark blue jeans, White "Homsar like" shoes * Other: Visor, Hairstyle of his choice Marks * Lightning bolt tattoo (Face) Japanese Name ブル ファルコン (buru farukon) Character Song One of a Kind by NEFFEX Wand Type * AUT0-TUNR (Based on the I Am T-Pain Microphone) Weapon Type * A5TRO-BL4STR (Pronounced Astro-Blaster) * BOOM-B0X (Pun on Boombox) Forms * Falcon Lightning * ASTRO MODE (FJ's Super Form and is a reference to Travis Scott's ASTROWORLD (Album) and SICKO MODE (Song)) Phrases Catchphrase: * FJ On Da Beatz! Transforming: * Kappa Rappa Ka-Zing. Become Falcon Lightning! * ASTRO MODE...On! Wand Activate: * AUT0-TUNR...Tuned Up! Spell: * Only Raps which is the parody of any spells in the 4kids dub of Ojamajo Doremi Super Spell: * ASTROTHUNDER!! (It's also a reference to Travis Scott's song) Fun Facts * He appears to be young adult * He is a fan of Travis Scott's music * He is a parody of Soundcloud Rappers * His past is similar to Ice-T and Lil Xan's. Both Ice-T and FJ lost their parents when they were little kids, and Both Lil Xan and FJ got expelled from High School as freshmen * He can also wear celebrity shirts which is basically an inspiration for Lil Tracy due to that fact that he wears celebrity shirts (For example is Rihanna and Lady Gaga) * He has Post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD for short) Origin Born as Trevor Alexander Johnson in a town called Birdswood. his biological parents died after his old house was burned in a fire when he was a young kid and was later then adopted by a famous rapper who is a hawk. At 13, He was being expelled from High School as a freshman. He blamed himself for his rough past over his dead parents and the expelling of him. He and his new family later then moved to Melody Street to avenge the dead rappers (Murdered or Suicide or Overdosed) including his real parents at the age of 16, He then befriends Melody and Tempo to become rap partners with them. Gallery Coollogo com-16168131.png|FJ's Logo FJ's Inspirations.png|FJ's Inspirations: Ice-T, Lil Xan, Lil Tracy, Lil Uzi Vert, Lil Yachty, Jaden Smith (Will Smith's Son), MC Skat Kat, Coach Z (©️ The Brothers Chap), and XXXTENTACION (Meme: TXToonGuy1037)|link=https://www.deviantart.com/txtoonguy1037/art/My-OC-AU-Character-Meme-584551974 Falcon Jay's Eye.png|FJ's Eye FJ and Rezz Shirt.jpg|FJ wearing a REZZ Neon Hand Tee (Red) (© REZZ) Tempo and FJ.png|Tempo shows FJ (wearing a monstercat Call of the Wild Logo Tee) his Marshmello cosplay helmet (© Marshmello) (© Monstercat Media) Fanart Category:Male Category:Toon Category:Birds Category:Music artists Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:Hybrid Category:Adopted Category:Orphans Category:Expelled Category:PTSD Category:T.N.T. Members